Playful Love
by Blu3ro53
Summary: He wasn't planning on falling, only to take part of some stupid joke that he somehow got trapped in, and always running into each other wasn't helping much, specially when they both lived in the same place. She never wanted to have anything to do with him or his people, but things never went her way. can she erase those beautiful memories that are killing her silently?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey it's my first time writing, I mean I wrote this a while back, but it's my first time actually posting a story here. :) Hope it dose well. Anyways here it goes :D)

~Chapter 1~

She ran down a poorly lighted hallway, her footsteps echoing loudly on the dark brown wooden floor. Her heart begun to pound loudly against her chest with every step she took, she felt as if she was being swallowed whole by the darkness all around her. Her body began to tremble when she saw no sight of light, how and why was she here in the first place. She couldn't understand and she had no way of answering her own question when she suddenly gasped. In front of her was a small amount of blue light. She squinted her eyes realizing there was something up ahead. Running at full speed towards the light she suddenly stopped when she saw that the blue light were actually Crystals

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of he nose she watched the Crystals slowly form into a a full length mirror. Confused she slowly approched the mirror, surprised with what she saw her eyes widened at the sight of the reflection.

In front of her was a slim girl with light skin and long waist length hair, flowing down her shoulders. Wearing a white laced spaghetti strapped dress. What caught her attention was the fact that the girl wore no shoes at all as she stepped in the grass. Behind her was a tall oak tree with it's light brown and orange leaves slowly falling around her. She realized the girl was standing outside, the sun slowly setting behind her. The reflection was beautiful it almost seemed like a drawing, yet the girl in the mirror had a very sad look on her face. Her Jade eyes looked lost and confused she could tell the girl had been crying her face seemed to show saddenes, pain reflected all around her.

She suddenly gasped covering her mouth with her hand when she realized who it was.

She quickly opened her eyes only to be surrounded by darkness all over again. Quickly sitting up, her eyes began looking around her room. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and along with that she was coming back to reality. She let out a deep breath as she placed a hand on her racing heart.

"Just a dream... Just a dream" she repeated to herself as a strand of pink hair fell on the side of her face. After a while she began to listen to the light rain falling on the rooftop, when she heard soft taps coming form her window.

Looking up she saw a figure resting it's arm on her window

Taptap...taptap

She saw the figure tap on the window again with an annoyed look . Pushing her bed covers to the side she swang her legs and walked towards the window rubbing her eyes. Unlocking it she lifted the window a bit as the person took a step back. She walked back to her bed and said person lifted the window all the way up letting cold air come inisde. Turning around with a pillow in her hand she saw as said person jumped inside the bedroom, after locking the window behind said person turned around to look at her, and she simply threw the pillow. Catching it without hesitation said person walked to it's regular spot, the bed like sofa on the side of her room, taking the blanket that was already there. She layed on her bed covering herself. She looked over to see said person already laying down it's back towards her like always.

They never spoke to each other, and she doesn't remember since when it began to happen, but one night said person just showed up randomly and annoyed look in it's face and without a second thought she let said person in and it was how the sofa was claimed. Turning away form the sofa and person she cover herself with the blanket, as her weird dream came back to her again.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: This chapter will be a little longer than the first one :) , Let's see how it goes)

~Chapter 2~

She dodged the students while walking down the hall where she was heading for her locker, her heavy gray backpack almost slipping down her shoulder. Reaching her locker she took out her English text book and placed it inside her backpack after placing her history book inside her locker. Minding her own business she didn't realize that someone was quickly walking her way. She felt someone bump Into her causing her to slam her shoulder hard on her locker.

"Sorry.." She heard a soft voice say with a hint of no regret at all. Standing up straight with a throbbing shoulder she fixed her big rimmed glasses and looked up with a glare. Infront of her was Ino Yamanaka, the head cheerleader. She was tall and slim with long beautiful waist length blond hair, blond bangs falling on the side of her face making her light blue eyes to stand out against her skin.

Ino smiled sweetly looking a the tomboyish pinkett "You don't know when to move do you?" Ino said raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Maybe we should cut that hideous thing on her head she calls hair." The pinkett shifted her gaze as she picked up her backpack. Standing next to Ino was Temari Sabaku No.

She was a foot taller then Ino, with shoulder length dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She always had an arrogant look and her beautiful face making it seem like she was superior than everyone else. "What happened? Didn't have enough fabric for that skirt?" The pinkett said eyeing Temari's skirt. She was talking about the school uniform that everyone was supposed to wear, the Konoha Private Academy uniform. It consisted of a white buttoned up blouse and a green thin bow that went around and under the collar. A black buttoned up blazer with black and light green KPA initials on a dark green dimond placed on the left side of that black blazer, with a black skirt. But somehow they always managed to make their skirt look shorter than the rest while the pinkett's skirt was longer going below the knees.

Temari glared at the pinkett taking a step towards her when a hand was softly placed on her shoulder. "Temari.." said a very shy voice, the voice belonged to the tiny shy Hinata Hyuga . Hinata was looking at Temari with her pale eyes as if telling Temari to relax. Hinata had long gorgeous black hair with bangs falling on her rare pale eyes.

Temari crossed her arms over her chest turning her head to the side Ino giggled "My my, Sakura what a mighty tongue you got there." Ino said placing a hand on her hip. The pinkett rolled her eyes wanting to leave already but couldn't since they where blocking her way. "Don't get mad Saki." "Don't call me that." Sakura said looking at Ino straight in the eye. Temari already angry was about to speak up when a loud voice interrupted her. "Heyyyy ladies!" Behind them was a tall loud blond walking towards them.

Naruto Uzumaki, the number one prankster as he named himself, was grinning with a lollipop in his mouth walking down the hallway. He was tall and well built with slightly spiked dirty blond hair and curelien blue eyes. He walked up to the girls placing his arms around Hinata and Temari, smiling wildly bringing attention to his whisker marks. "Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly, her cheeks turning bright red as she looked at her fidgeting fingers. Temari rolled her eyes at him while Ino completely ignored him giving her full attention to the person that came with him.

The emotionless Sasuke Uchiha. He was taller then Naruto well built with Raven dark hair spiked from the back bangs coming on both sides of his face, his onyx eyes giving of a mysterious vibe. Ignoring all the fangirl's stares he placed his hands inisde his pants pockets standing next to Naruto.

"Hi Sasuke-kun.". Ino said with a huge smile. Sasuke simply looked at her before walking away down the hall. "He's just in one of his moods Ino." Naruto said taking his lollipop out of his mouth. Ino's smile dropped briefly but reappeared as quickly only Sakura catching Ino's slip. "Bye bye Saki." Ino said with a smile walking after Sasuke. Sakura quickly stepped away from her spot and walked down the hall opposite from them.

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking confused, Temari shrugged his arm of her shoulder and walked after Ino. "What?" Naruto asked looking down at Hinata, "Hime you saw... Tell me." He begged, Hinata blushed after hearing her childhood nickname which he only addressed her by. "Come on Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly walking after her friends. Naruto confused followed the girls down the hallway.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~••~•~••~•~••~•~••~•••~••~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•`••~••~•~•~•~•~•~•

With each step she took the noise around her slowly began to drift away, as she made her way to the upper part of the academy. Reaching classroom 8D she placed her hand on the sliding door and slid it open expecting to see no one as usual but instead when she stepped in she noticed the noise die down feeling stares .

She saw a group of people sitting in the back, one of the twins, Zetzu, was sitting in the back row he seemed to be talking to his twin Zeku. They both had the same face features, except that one was lighter than the other with very sharp face features. Beside them in the seat in front was Kizame Hoshigak, a tall buff guy with a really sharp smile, while Hidan was sitting on top of a desk looking through his cellphone. He was well built and he knew it, he liked showing of his muscles with his slightly tight clothes. Ignoring them she walked to her assigned seat on the third row where she slowly heard them begin to talk once again.

Room 8D was 12th grade English, and Sakura was 10th grader. She was already top of her class, she was actually the 2nd in the whole entire school, 1st place being taken by Neji Hyuga, and in 3rd place was Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru would have been 1st but according to him studying was such a drag he never did it so he mostly guessed and it surprised Sakura to an extend that she wondered if he was even human.

"Hey Kizame did you bring it? Hidan asked raising an eyebrow from his cellphone. Kizame smirked while nodding,. "We got a new pipe." Zetzu said looking at them "Did you get the piece we saw last time? It was pretty sick that little shit looked hella nice." Hidan said with a nod. Zeku nodded "Yeah can't wait to try it out."

"Try what out!" A loud voice said almost screaming with excitement. Kizame shut his eyes at Tobi as if telling him to shut the hell up and stop being loud. Zeku took his phone out ready to show but Zetzu won him. Tobi's eyes widened at the sight of the pipe. "It's beautiful!" Tobi was about to take the phone away form him to get a better look when the door slid wide open with such commotion that it made Sakura jump off her seat.

"Tobi?! There you are! Did you take my sculpture?!" Deidara yelled stomping inside heading towards them. "Last time I saw it you where holding it! Now where is it?" Tobi was stepping back a little trying to hide behind the twins. "Deidara, don't slam the door." A female voice said walking inside the classroom, the voice belonging to Konan "Seriously, fucken Deidara!" Hidan said with a raised eyebrow. Deidara ignored them heading towards his target, who was being busy trying to hide behind the twins but the twins weren't helping they where actually trying to push him towards Deidara a smirk on their faces.

"Ok ok, I Did it! I'm guilty!" Tobi said raising his hands up as if praying "But it was a work of art with those long werid things on the side" Tobi said spreading his arms. Deidara stopped midway and looked a him his angry face quickly changing into a proud face "Really? Because you see I think I could have added a little bit more to it." Deidara said thoughtfully.

Sakura wondered if smoking was truly bad or if they where all completely idiots. She went with the smoking, it had to be if not then she had no explanation and that was truly sad. Returning to her book on hand she wondered if she could check another book while still having two books already checked out.

"Hey..." Sakura turned around to meet black eyes watching her. She noticed Konan sitting across from her confused she dumbly watched her. She never spoke to anyone in that class much less Konan. She was a gorgeous girl with short blue hair and a slim face. She was a beauty but what caught everyone's attention was her charismatic and edgy attitude she was the only that intimidated her.

"Are you Def?" Konan asked jokingly "um.. I... No." "Ok well listen do you have you're homework?" Sakura blinked before nodding "Good may I borrow it?" "Huh?" "SHE ASKED IF SHE CAN SEE YOURE HOMEWORK!" Tobi yelled making hand signs that looked no where near sign language. Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance and glared at Tobi

"I'm not def you idiot! " Sakura said "Well we think you are." Kizame said with a loud laugh, embarrassed she glared at him. "Listen here fish boy, I'm not def .. just a little confused." She said whispering the last part. Upon hearing fish boy Hidan began to laugh loudly "Good one little fucken pinky" Hidan said slapping Kizame in the back. She hated people calling her by her hair color, she hated it more than anything and the fact that it had to stand out. "I have a name." "Cherry blossom." Zetzu said "Huh?" Tobi looked at Zetzu and Sakura looked away "Yeah, but I prefer Sakura." Konan glared at the boys in the back and turned to look at Sakura. "They're just playing around, don't take it seriously. " She said with a smile. "Seriously, chill out." Deidara said sitting in the desk next to Tobi. "We like to joke around." Zeku said watching Sakura akwardly smile. "Umm.. here." Sakura said taking her homework out her binder and handing it to Konan.

Konan smiled and took the paper heading to an empty seat in the back. The bell rang shorlty after and Kizame stood up "Laterz." He said waving not looking back "Oh Konan tell Pain I left my phone in his car." Hidan followed him both ditching class once again.

~•~•~•~•~••~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~••~•~••~•~•~••~•~••~•~••~•~••~•~••~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~

P.E wasn't her best subject but it was a must for all so there she was running along side the running field. The academy's field was pretty big a large field just for running and across from them they had a football field where the football players where currently practicing for the big game they where having in a month. Sakura was on her 4th lap she perfered running by herself than along side people, not like she had friends inside school but either way it worked out for the best.

"WATCH OUT!"

It was too late because all Sakura felt was the football hit her chin causing her to fall backwards on her butt.

"Wow forehead, you even suck at running, Is there anything you're actually good at?" Ino said with a laugh as she came to a stop with her running posse. Sakura angerly stood up holding her chin, she heard giggles and saw Ino's posse laughing at her and pointing, she didn't need this right now specially since she was in pain.

"Shut the hell up! It's not even funny." She said angerly Ino shrugged crossing her hands. "You ok?" Sakura looked up to see TenTen running towards her. TenTen was a slim yet athletic girl with long brown hair which she loved to tie in two buns on the side of her head. She was one of Ino's close friends but she was a tomboyish girly girl.

Sakura didn't respond as she began to rub her chin the pain was slowly turning into a throbbing pain. "You're supposed to move." A deep voice said, Kiba Inuzuka was sprinting towards them Sai Uchiha sprinting along his side. Ino's posse all began to fangirl and wave at them. Kiba played along waving back while Sai had a fake smile on his face.

"Good one you guys." Ino said giving Kiba a high-five, Kiba turned towards Ino and laughed "I know it was a good shot too, if brace face would have caught it." Sakura glared at him. "Watch where the hell you throw that! It's not even funny. You seriously think it's funny?!" Kiba and Sai looked a each other then nodded.

"Oh come on you guys don't be mean." Tenten said shaking her head. Ino shrugged with a giggle. "Hey it's not my fault she's useless ok " Ino said Sai crossed his arms over his chest "Hurry up ugly give me back my ball. " Sakura pissed off glared at him, she picked up the foot ball and angerly threw it at Sai, catching him by surprise. Her throw was strong and it caused him to fall backwards the girls gasped and Tenten laughed, Ino ran towards Sai "what the hell!" Ino said glaring at her, Kiba watched Sakura stomp her way towards the locker in amusement.

"Ok ladies break it off!" The coach yelled before blowing his Whistle.

~•~•~•~•~•~••~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Having her lunch bag in one hand and her books in the other she walked passed the glass automatic doors that lead outside. She headed down the large wide steps and headed to her usual spot for lunch across the small bridge over the koi pond. She sat under the tree on the far side of the school and sat down reaching inisde her lunch bag.

Ino took a bite of her apple and shock her head, "Look at her, sitting there away form everyone thinking she's all high and mighty." " I don't think she thinks that Ino." Hinata said as she picked her chop sticks. "Yes she dose." Temari said opening her water bottle. "She just likes being alone, it's not bad to want to be alone." "And since when are you defending her Hinata!" Ino said snapping back at her. "I.. I.. I'm not.. I'm, it's just that she.. " Hinata began to stutter her cheeks flushing.

"Hey, watch what you say to her." A male voice said walking towards them. Neji Hyuga walked towards them placing his plate on the table. Tenten sat next to him, taking a bite of her mango. Ino looked away from Neji, he always intimidated her and it didn't help that Neji and Hinata where cousins. "Ino seriously girl, relax I don't know what's been up you're butt, but you gotta relax." Tenten said.

Temari picked he napkin up and gently wiped the side of her mouth. "Tenten, I suggest you shut up." "Hey." Tenten said glaring at her. "You guys please don't argue." Hinata said softly.

"What did we miss?" Naruto said walking towards them followed by Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Apperanlty, Sakura is the cause of all evil." Tenten said, Naruto looked up at her his smile gone from his face. "Stop saying things like that it's not even funny." "No I'm not saying it, it's miss Majesty over there who can't stop complaining." Tenten said.

Ino glared at Tenten and turned her attention towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I made you some sweets." Ino said placing the container Infront of him "Thanks!" Choji said walking towards them right on time, he reached over to take one when Ino slapped his hand away. " It's not for you!" " Well then can I have one?" Kiba said as he appeared from the left side with Sai and Lee. Ino quickly took the container and glared at them. "This is for Sasuke-kun... Not you idiots!" She growled.

Naruto, without missing a bite laughed. "You do know Teme hates sweets right?" Ino looked at Sasuke surprised, while he ate the small tomatoes, ignoring everyone. "Well then if you don't mind.." choji said taking the container as Sai, Kiba, Lee reached for one.

"Did you even make this?" Choji asked questioning the sweet. "Yeah because last time we checked you can't cook." Shikamaru said eyeing the sweet in his hand. Ino blushed a Scarlet red looking away. "Hey it's the thought that counts, right Sasuke-kun?" Temari said looking at Sasuke, "Hn" was Sasuke's simple answer. "Where are Kankuro and Gaara?" Temari said looking around for her brothers. "They said they where going to their Lockers." Lee said bititng the delicious sweet. "Yup, Ino didn't make this it's too good to be true." Choji said with a smile.

"Oh oh, Sasuke-kun..." Kiba said playfully "I suggest you run and hide because the devil is heading this way. " Ino slammed her spoon on her plate looking away as a red headed girl walked over towards them seductively moving her hips. "Hey baby." Karin said wrapping her hands around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke simply looked away, "Heyyyy Karin." Everyone around the table said jokingly.

As much as Sasuke wanted to push her away he couldn't after all Karin was his girlfriend has been for the past year now. Karin ignored them all and reached over to give Sasuke a kiss but he moved his face to the side making her kiss his cheek instead.

Shikamaru always thought girls where such a drag but Karin took the crown hands down. She was beyond annoying and hella confusing. "Ok I'm out." Shikamaru said standing up and taking his plate. "Hold up." Choji said taking his plate and drink. He stood up and followed Shikamaru away.

Karin sat next to Sasuke after Choji and Shikamaru left and wrapped her hands around Sasuke's Left arm. Naruto hated seeing his bestfriend uncomfortable, but what could he do? Nothing not even Sasuke himself could do anything. It was their families that had decided that this relationship was best for both families, and what was done was done there was no going back.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•••~•~•~•

Walking home from school was Sakura's favorite part of the whole day, it didn't matter that it took her 30 to 45 minutes walking. She always walked everywhere so she was used to it. She had been living in this city since she was 5 years old so she knows the city pretty well, walking home and listening to music was her favorite thing to do all day. She wasn't wealthy like all the kids at the academy, she had no money and everything she wanted she had to work for it, which is why she worked extra hard at school so she could get a scholarship to transfer to a University and move far away from all those snobby stuck up kids.

Don't get her wrong it's not that she hated living there, it's just the fact that the people around her never seemed to appreciate the things that they where born with, which was why she was thankful with the family she lived with, after all they where paying for her studies. Her mother worked as the family chef while he dad worked as the butler for the family that has helped them out all this years. Sakura works as a maid at times, but the madam of the house only wants Sakura to focus on her studies rather than work.

She has been living with the same family since she was five years old. Her and her parents live on the guest house on the property of the most wealthiest family in the Japan. It's a two bedroom two bathroom house, it wasn't bad but it was nothing compared to the mansion. It had taken her months to draw a map of the mansion just so she wouldn't get lost around, she came to realize that it had more rooms than she could think of, of course they had other maids working in the house but still somebody could seriously get lost in there.

"Hi Dad." Sakura said waving at her dad as she walked in through the gates, her father was walking down the small hill which lead to the underground parking lot " You came walking again? " Her father asked, Sakura nodded "Yup" "Why don't you tag along with the young master? Madam Mikoto says it's alright." Sakura made a face. "Really dad? You expect me to come along with him." Her father gave her a look and Sakura simply smiled heading towards the path to her house.. "No thanks Dad I rather walk then come along side that jerk." "Sakura!" She smiled running towards her house not wanting to listen to her dad go on about the young master.

"Mom?" Right in front of her was her mother her head and half of her body inside the refrigerator. "Sakura." Yumi said quickly closing the refrigerator door behind her. "Mom?" Yumi smiled cleaning her mouth with a napkin. "Ok ok... I know I'm on a diet... But Sakura that cake looks delicious! And let me tell you it also tastes delicious." "Wow mother." Sakura said placing her backpack on the sofa. Yumi walked towards the kitchen sink washing her hands. " So how was school pumpkin?" "Same as always... It never changes." "Well that's good." Yumi said cleaning her hand with a towel. Sakura nodded as she went to serve herself a cup of water. "Ok sweetie I'm going back to work I just came for a bite of the cake and now I'm going back.. dinner is in the microwave so just heat it up when you want to eat ok?" Sakura nodded and Yumi quickly ran across the yard towards the mansion.

"Hmmm" she said throwing herself on the sofa, she turned on the TV but nothing good was on it was always the same thing, news about rich and famous people and how they are influenceing the government.

"Tonight we will discuss how the merge of the famous Uchiha group and Uzumaki group will affect both parties and they're share economically." Sakura saw as a picture of the Uchiha group office passed on the news channel, followed by a picture of the Uzumaki group office. She saw both heads of each family confidently shake hands. Sakura sighted and changed the channel, she wondered why on Earth people would care about the two biggest and wealthiest families in Japan. Ok maybe they are the faces of Japan but still Sakura though flipping through channels.

"Sakura-chan?" Upon hearing a soft like voice she quickly stood up shifting her head towards the door, where she saw a very elegant tall and slim woman standing there with a soft smile on her face. "Lady Mikoto?" She asked sounding surprised. "What?... What brings you here ?" "Well I came to look for you're mother but she's not here, I believe she must have gone back to the kitchen." "She did she actually left. Few minutes ago." 'ohh well ok then, thank you Sakura-chan" Mikoto said turning around to leave ... But suddenly she stopped and turned to look .

"Don't believe everything on the news sweetie, sometimes there has to be front for big companies to succeed." "Huh?" Mikoto nodded towards the tv and Sakura shifted her eyes towards the tv slightly confused. "Oh no... I... Umm... Lady Mikoto, listen whatever happens with the Uchiha company is beyond my reach." Sakura said referring to the news she had watched minutes ago.

Truthfully speaking she knew she lived with in the Uchiha property but she never interfered or had any interest in the Uchiha company, it had nothing to do with her nor her parents. They just happened to live in they're property.

Mikoto nodded slightly as she turned around when she turned around yet again to look at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, sweetie, can you do me a favor please?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~••~••~•~•~

Great Sakura tough as she walked towards the left side wing in the Uchiha manor. She knew the place well now, in rare occasions she did happen to walk around the mansion but she always tried to avoid it. Yet when it came to lady Mikoto she could never regect her favors. She has come to realize that she could never say no to Lady Mikoto, she was the sweetest person. Her charisma was beyond anyone's reach, when she stepped into a room everything became about her. She had no doubt that it was why Master Fugaku had chosen Lady Mikoto as his wife.

But there she was walking towards the demon's lair all because lady Mikoto had asked for a favor.

"Sakura-chan, sweetie, could you please head to the west wing, there is something I need you to do for me."

Sakura replayed it over and over in her head she should have said no,. It was actually very easy to say no, but her gut wouldn't let her. She looked at the note in her hand and wonderd why she had to go, there where a lot of maids working in the Uchiha manor anyone of them could have gone. Actually there where a lot of maids everywhere and if they couldn't go which she doubted, then Butler Han could personally go.

Oh well she thought as she went up the last set of stairs and down the hall. She came face to face with a dark brown double wooden door. She gently knocked. But no one answered. She knocked again.

" Excuse me.."

"..."

"Excuseeee meee."

"..."

She. Sighted as she placed a hand on the door knob. "I'm coming in.' Sakura said opening the door, upon going in she was meet by a very cold bedroom. It was chill to the max ,the room was bigger than her whole house. It was a very elegant room with a Cali king sized bed, a plasma t.v a wardrobe, two different couches and reading table. There was also music loud music coming from the whole bedroom, she knew he was inside his room.

She began looking around the first thing she noticed was that there where no pictures at all of him or his family, there were just books on bookshelves and a few trophies he has received from football. She had never been inisde his room so she began to walk around the room, his walls were light blue and he had a wooden floor with a white almost creamy carpet in the center of his room. She instantly wanted to walk on the carpet barefoot but though otherwise. What caught her attention the most were the gray curtains with leave like prints. She went to the window and pulled a curtain to the aside.

She gasped the sight was beautiful, you could clearly see the Lady Mikoto's maze of roses, and the big Koi pond they had near her house. My house! She thought, as she placed a hand on the window. You can see my house from here. She smiled she couldn't help but wonder how the sunsets and sunrises looked form this view. She was deep in thought that she didn't notice Someone walk up behind her and speak right in her ear. "What the hell are doing in my room?" She quick turned around only to bump on his shoulder, she took a step back.

In front of her was Sasuke Uchiha wet from head to toe drops of water dropping from his hair. He was only wearing a towel around his waist, he had an annoyed expression on his face while he glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom." He said with a blank expression on his face. " Well isn't it obvious I came looking for you, but since you didn't answer when I knocked I came in." "I was taking a bath." "Mmmhhhm, that's no excuse." Sasuke glared at her then turned around heading towards his walk in closet. "Listen, don't get you're panties in a bunch ok? I just came because Lady Mikoto wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. So you better hurry up." "What are you a maid now?" He said with a smirk. Sakura smiled at him "Nope , just you're lovely neighbor." She said through gritted teeth. She then turned around and stomped her way out of his bedroom slamming his door.

He's such a jerk! She thought walking down the hall. He's always stuck up and rude, disrespectful and just plain mean. He always fires maids when he feels like it or if they do the slightest thing wrong. Every maid was afraid of him, sure he was handsome with a gorgeous face and let's not forget body, but what frightened the maids the most was his attitude, anything could set him off.

As she reached the bottom stairs she wondered why Lady Mikoto had sent her to get Sasuke.

Hmmmm

*Ding Dong*

Sakura was brought back to reality as butler Han walked inside followed by a tall red headed girl.

"Young master Sasuke is currently in his room, I shall inform him of you're arrival Lady Karin." Butler Lee said vowing slightly before leaving Karin In one of the living rooms. Karin smiled wildly as she crossed her legs waiting for Sasuke. Sakura shook her head and continued on her way.

"Hey pink girl , have you seen my mother-in-law." It wasn't a question but a command. Sakura stopped on her tracks and turned towards Karin. "It's Sakura." She said already feeling annoyed. "Whatever, go tell her that I have arrived, she must want to know when her daughter-in-law arrives to her house." "I doubt it." Sakura murmured ignoring her completely as she began to walk again. "HEY! Did you not hear what I said?!" Karin said rasing a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Go tell my mother-in-law I'm here." Sakura stopped on her tracks and turned towards Karin.

"You got legs... Use them." Sakura said before turning around and heading towards the kitchen, she left a Karin with her mouth wide open. Seriously what the heck is her problem sakura thought. Ever since she began dating Sasuke Karin has been bossing everyone around, and Sasuke never says anything he simply walks away as if to agree with what Karin says. There was even a point where Karin fired a maid from the Uchiha house hold because the maid accidently stepped on her high heels.

Not me! Sakura thought she is not bossing me around.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"What's the name of this plate?"

"Salmão Assado com Azeite Tradição."

"What?" Sakura studied the plate as she watched the other chef decorate it gently with actual small Leaves. "It's Portuguese, it means roasted salmon with olive oil." Chef Daski said. "Oh... Well why didn't you say that mom." Sakura thought as they brought another exact plate. "Well you need to learn the actual name so when you take the plate out to the dinner table you'll be able to announce what it is." Sakura sat on the stool facing all the kitchen staff. She watched them all run around preparing dinner for the Uchihas.

She looked down at the plate sure it was a fancy looking dish but will it fill them up? It was such a small portion, the plate itself was big and the salmon looked lonely what set the dinner plate was the decorations that Chef Daski was doing.

"Mom tell me again? Why am I here and not home, where I'm supposed to be?"

"Well Sakura today the Uchihas have. Very special guests." "Karin?" "Lady Karin." Her mother said glaring at sakura. Sakura nodded "Oh lady Karin, but she's always here she's not that special." The whole kitchen staff laughed out loud and Yumi glared at her daughter. "Sakura!" Sakura shrugged "Ok mom, well there are the other maids here." "Yes but we need more hands, as I was saying the Uzumaki family is here. "


End file.
